


All the Time in the World

by e_of_west_glendia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Nat King Cole Song, Christmas fic, Kinda, M/M, Secret Santa, i did it, i wrote fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_of_west_glendia/pseuds/e_of_west_glendia
Summary: Merry Christmas Laylaaaa. Hope you enjoy this (moderately) fluffy Christmas fic I wrote.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is an alternate ending to this on the second chapter because I could help myself...oops.

Sirius ran his fingers over the edges of the photograph. He remembered that day. The snow flurries and lights and the bitter cold that seemed to melt away in the happiness of the moment. 

He hadn’t ever seen a display of light like that. Not until that moment. It was the break that Remus had asked Sirius to come home with him. They’d spent the day in the little town just up the hill from Remus’ house. When it got dark the town finally turned on the lights. Lighting up the night with small halos of light like a million fireflies. It had been beautiful. What had been better was the way Remus looked at him. Watching him as he took in the sight of the town that he was already so familiar with. The love and adoration in his gaze was better than all the lights and splendor of everything around them. 

This book was filled with memories and Sirius couldn’t help but stare at them. Tracing his fingers across the...pasted onto the paper.

A picture of a brightly lit tree made him laugh. He remembered that day. It was a few weeks before Christmas and someone had the brilliant idea to decorate a Christmas tree. In the time it took them to decorate it, Peter had burned himself countless times and someone had set a cushion on fire. James had opted to stay on the opposite side of the room to all the candles. Claiming that if he came within a foot of them they’d somehow burn him on the spot. He wasn’t wrong, James’ lack of a heat tolerance was incredible and Sirius wouldn’t have been surprised if James overheated just from looking at it for too long. 

Yet another photo told the tale of a snowball fight near the lake. It had been much harder than expected to turn the snow into throwable objects. It was also much colder than expected when the snow slid down sweaters and seeped through gloves. 

That same day they’d gone skating on the lake. That had been a disaster waiting to happen. With half of them having two left feet and the other half not even bothering to hide their amusement at their friends failed skating attempts. 

The final one in the holiday section had to be Sirius’ favorite. It was a picture of Remus sitting on one of the couches in the common room and knitting. He looked so at peace there. Happily knitting yet another jumper to add to his already extensive collection. Sirius could never understand how one person could own so many jumpers, but somehow Remus managed to. 

Sirius set the photo album down in favor of reaching for a box next to him. It was a plain box, nothing out of the ordinary about it save for its lack of festive colors during the Christmas season. The real interesting part about it was what was inside. Sirius carefully lifted the small box out of its bigger counterpart. Opening the lid carefully he stared at its contents. Smiling gently at the faint sparkle of the ring as it caught the light. He wasn’t sure when he’d ask...but it was soon. 

“What have you got there?”

Sirius said a silent thanks to whatever wizard god had made him think to have his back face the door. He immediately snapped the box shut and gathered the photo album upon hearing Remus’ voice. 

“Gifts. Ones that you aren’t supposed to see until tomorrow,” Sirius said, turning to face Remus. 

Remus snorted. “Maybe don’t open them in places where I can see them, then.”

He wasn’t wrong there. 

Remus was leaning on the doorway, now slightly turned away so as not to see whatever mysterious things Sirius was trying— and failing— to hide properly. 

“Cookies finished about five minutes ago, thought you might want to come down.”

Sirius nodded, kicking the large box underneath the bed after replacing the two items he’d taken out of it. 

“Sounds excellent, let’s go.”

Downstairs was even cozier than upstairs. A fire was warming the room and casting lazy, flickering shadows on the wall. From somewhere in the corner a record player was softly playing Nat King Cole’s “Love.”

The song, though not even remotely Christmas related gave Sirius a sweet and somewhat nostalgic holiday feel. Something that felt like old memories and slow dances. 

He turned back to Remus. “Dance?”

Remus’ answering smile made him melt a bit, drawing a smile across his own face. “Sure.”

It didn’t take long for them to find a rhythm, the only sound in the room being the song and the gentle crackle of the fire place. 

Sirius couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to the photo album upstairs. It marked a passage of time and so many memories. Some like the present moment and other completely different. 

He must’ve been smiling or something because Remus peered down at him curiously. 

“What?”

Sirius shook his head. “Nothing, just happy.” 

And it was the truth. He was happy where he was. Time seemed to move slowly in these types of moments, but Sirius didn’t mind. For now, and the foreseeable future, he had all the time in the world.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending cause it’s me. (If you are Tobi do not read this)

Sirius ran his fingers over the ground, tracing images of moments long gone into the stone. It was cold and harsh, made worse by the fact that it was winter. The only sounds that accompanied him were the crash of the waves against the rocks far below and the screams of the other prisoners on this side of the prison. 

It was funny how he’d been placed here. After all the work that had gone into proving he wasn’t like the rest of his family, here he was stuck in the same cell block as all the rest of them. 

There was never any other sound in Azkaban. Just as there was never any other type of change. The ground was always damp and the air was always cold. 

The only change now was the time of year. The holidays were passing rather unnoticed here. Each day bleeding into the next and eventually becoming indistinguishable from the previous days. 

He could see the memories of other December’s. One with candles being lit and ice skating over the black lake. Each memory starting to become only a shred of what they used to be, turning grey at the edges from the pull of the dementors. 

Sirius remembered a photo album. Somewhere far away from here where the only cold came from the air around you and not the weight of hopelessness. 

That box would remain where it was. He’d never gotten the chance to take it out. To give it as a gift. The album would remain untouched and the memories inside it would start to wither away like Sirius himself. And as for the ring— well, that was yet another thing left unfinished. More words left unsaid. 

Sirius couldn’t help but remember those two items. Symbols of what he’d once hoped to have and now lost. He had to make peace with the fact that he’d probably never get them back. And sit and wonder where the misstep was— where everything had gone wrong. Lucky for Sirius, now, and the foreseeable future, he had all the time in the world.


End file.
